This invention relates generally to the field of furniture, and more particularly to the field of furniture glides, and specifically to a furniture glide cap having stipples.
It is well known to provide a glide at a bottommost portion of a furniture leg to facilitate the sliding movement of the furniture across a floor. Glides are known to take a variety of forms, but may typically include an upper portion adapted to be attached to the leg of a piece of furniture and a lower portion having a smooth, low friction bottom surface for contacting the floor. A common application of such a glide is in school furniture, wherein a tubular shaped metal upper portion of the glide is attached to a tubular metal furniture leg by a friction fit, and a generally flat nylon or polyethelene lower portion is attached to the upper portion and provides a bottom surface for sliding across a tiled or linoleum floor. U.S. Pat. No. 5,010,621 issued to Bock on Apr. 30, 1991, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,170,972 issued to Guell on Dec. 15, 1992, disclose typical furniture glides as are known in the art.
It is known that debris such as dirt, small stones, and dust may become embedded in the bottom surface of a glide. Such debris is present on most floors, and it becomes embedded in the relatively soft nylon or polyethelene material of the glide during normal use of the furniture. Once the glide bottom surface entraps such debris, further sliding of the furniture across the floor can result in the scratching or marring of the floor. It is known to replace the glides on furniture when the amount of debris entrapped in the bottom surface of the glide becomes excessive. Such replacement is time consuming and expensive, and it often requires special tooling for the removal of the discarded glide.